


Bad Dreams

by kayethespade



Series: The Adventures of Alicia Shepard [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: Shepard wakes up after some nightmares and decides to go make herself some tea.





	

Shepard grumbled as she sat up. These nightmares wouldn’t be going away anytime soon. All she could dream about was Saren pulling that trigger. She rubbed her eyes until the image dissipated. 

She couldn’t go back to sleep after that ordeal, so she grabbed her N7 jacket and headed out to the crew’s mess. Maybe something hot or alcoholic (or both) would calm her nerves enough for her to get a few more hours of sleep. Shepard hadn’t planned on anyone else being there. To her surprise, there sat Kaidan. 

“You’re up early,” he said. 

“Bad dreams,” Shepard answered. She began to brew some tea. 

“Anything you want to talk about, Shepard?” Kaidan asked. 

“I’m just…guilty about how things happened on the Citadel.” 

“You’re concerned about Saren killing himself?” he muttered. 

“Would you expect me not to be?” she teased. 

“You’ve got me there. Look, it wasn’t your fault, okay?” Kaidan said. Shepard sat down across from him with her green tea steaming. 

“I know there’s nothing more I could have done to save him, but that doesn’t make it any easier,” Shepard sighed. 

“It’s okay. I felt the same way about Ash,” he confessed. 

“Gotta love that survivor’s guilt. Makes it real easy to sleep at night,” she joked. 

“Frankly, I wake up pretty early, but I know you don’t get up until two hours from now,” Kaidan laughed. 

“Yeah. Once I finished this, I’ll try to sleep some more,” Shepard said. 

“Want me to stand guard?” Shepard turned to see Garrus walking over to them. 

“What are you doing up so early?” she asked. 

“I heard you two talking. You’re not as quiet as you think, Shepard,” Garrus complained. 

“You say that as if you don’t snore like a thunderstorm some nights,” Shepard laughed. 

“I resent that,” he muttered. 

“No no. It’s true,” Kaidan sighed. 

“By the way, Shepard, if it helps any, I wish we could have saved Saren too,” Garrus said. 

“Hey. Misery loves company,” she replied. “Anyways, I’ll go do some reports seeing as I’m up now.” 

“See you around, Commander,” Kaidan called after her.


End file.
